


as long as I remember

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the big car chase Gerard lifted his other arm and laid it over Frank's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365.

Frank watched with barely suppressed amusement as Mikey's head slipped along the couch, onto Gerard's shoulder, and then, in one final tumble, down Gerard's arm to his thigh. Gerard glanced down and grinned, moving his fingertips to nudge Mikey's bangs off his face. Mikey's eyelids never even twitched.

During the big car chase Gerard lifted his other arm and laid it over Frank's shoulders. Frank sank in under it, let himself be pulled in close, flush up against the solid line of Gerard's side.

"Hey," Gerard said, and Frank turned his head to look at him, their faces suddenly very near. "Is this okay?"

"Sure," Frank said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Gerard shook his head, smiling, and leaned forward just enough to tip his forehead against Frank's. Then he turned his attention back to the screen.

Frank let his cheek rest against Gerard's shoulder. The warmth of Gerard's body wrapped round and around him. He felt cozy, safe as houses, and he'd never in his life been so simultaneously hard and content not to do anything about it.


End file.
